A Tragedy Strikes
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: Everything seems great for Daisy. Her life has never been better. Suddenly, Daisy is faced with an unthinkable loss, one that shocks Daisy, as well as yourself. Please read and review. T for some language and violence. Lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Nintendo or any of their affiliates.

Note this story has nothing to do with any other of my stories.

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Love was in the air, of two people; A green plumber, and a flower princess. Luigi and Daisy were playing tennis, one of their usual activities. It keeps them active, its fun, and Luigi and Daisy always enjoyed each other's company. After a few rounds, they got tired, and went out to a diner for lunch. At first, it was kept as a little secret, their relationship, but after a while, pretty much everyone knew about this relationship. Not in a bad way though, but some think they are the strangest couple ever. Luigi is timid, shy, and quiet, while Daisy to a talkative, somewhat rough tomboy. Others think they are cute together, thinking it's not unusual for couples with contrasting personalities just seem to fall in love. Yet everyone agreed they love each other, and personalities won't get in the way of that.

* * *

Later that night, they had to attend a ball Princess Peach was holding, as a celebration of Mario and Peach's anniversary. Needless to say, Luigi and Daisy's presence was necessary. Despite having each other, the two always felt like the odd ones out of occasions like this. Daisy wasn't the biggest fan of a ball, and Luigi would just get so shy and blush, he might choke, or mess up from nervousness. It was then they heard a romantic slow song, suddenly getting the two in the mood of the song. Luigi looked at his feet, kicking some imaginary object on the ground. Daisy was just rolling her eyes around the room, seeming as if she was minding her own business. It was really becoming awkward, since they barely talked since the start of the ball. Daisy tried to say something.

"Uh, Luigi… Do you err…?"

Luigi caught her drift, and tried to say his reply faster than Daisy could talk.

"Do you want to dance?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't matter, though the truth was that both Luigi and Daisy were dying to ask each other, to be together. They held each other's waist, and commenced a slow dance. Daisy was smiling much enjoying herself at the moment, being with the one she loves. Luigi on the other hand, was fumbling a bit. He normally is a good dancer, but Daisy couldn't tell if he wasn't used to the slow dance, was nervous, or both. Probably both. She chuckled a bit, thinking Luigi was cute when he was shy or nervous.

The song was over, and Daisy sat on a chair, while Luigi felt as if it were over 100 degrees, probably due to his nervousness, rushed over to a punch bowl, and chugged almost three glasses of punch in a mere 10 seconds. Daisy walked over to Luigi, who was panting, and sitting on the ground.

"Eh, so Luigi… do you want to come over to my castle in Sarasaland?"

Luigi hesitated, sweating, thought about his answer, and he nodded.

"Sure, I guess…"

"Great! I've got a limo outside, ready to take me home. Let's go!"

* * *

Luigi was just sitting in Daisy's limo, with Daisy's hand over his. Luigi just tried to shift his attention to the passing scenery through the window. He continuously took brief glances at Daisy, hoping she wasn't looking, which she always was. Daisy continuously was amused at Luigi's shy nature. No matter what, no matter all they they've been through, no matter how much confidence Luigi would have, he was always shy. "He's so innocent," she thought. As Luigi and Daisy stepped in the castle, Luigi whistled, as he looked around Daisy's castle in awe. Luigi had been in Daisy's castle before, but he forgot how amazing it was. He doesn't come here often.

"Do you need me to show you around again, or something?"

"Err…"

Daisy took that as a yes, and gave him a re-tour of her castle. A kitchen, 10 bedrooms, an indoor pool, a vineyard full of wine; there was a lot in this place. "I need a map," Luigi thought.

"Care for some wine?"

Luigi was unsure whether drinking would help him mellow out, or help relax his nervous streak, then he just complied.

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice."

Daisy smiled as she poured some wine in a glass. They sat outside on a balcony, drinking by the moonlit landscape, a romantic end to a fine day. Daisy didn't want it to end there though.

"So… do you want to continue the tour?"

Luigi wondered what on earth could he possibly see next. He would soon find out. The master bedroom; Daisy's bedroom. Luigi had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Daisy would soon "rob his innocence." (Use your imagination as to what just happened)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: In this chapter, there is a big contrast to what happened. Lots of tragedy and angst.

Daisy woke up to see Luigi's face. She smiled, as Luigi slowly woke up and smiled back.

"Hi."

That one word was all Luigi could say, not sure of what else to say, considering the time he and Daisy had that night. Luigi was still trying remember what had happened last night. They both got up and had breakfast together.

"So Luigi…"

"Hmm?"

"I had a great time last night."

Luigi remembered last night. Luigi still feels a little awkward and shy about last night, and still will be despite, "losing his innocence." Daisy then brought up the topic of her birthday coming around in a few days.

"So do you need ideas of what I want for my birthday?"

Luigi pondered that, until he got an idea.

"Well, I have an idea, but it's a surprise!"

Daisy gave a girly pout, but then just chuckled a bit.

"Well I look forward to it."

* * *

Luigi was planning on getting a couple of things on a distant island. This island was one of the most beautiful places ever. A ring made of a diamond found there perhaps? Or a bouquet of some of the rarest and most beautiful daisies (clichéd I know) on the planet? So much could be done there. Luigi planned to board a ship to the island. It wasn't a luxury ship; more of a cargo ship. But Luigi didn't care. He would get something special for Daisy. He was committed.

Luigi boarded the ship. It was a little nicer than he thought, as he was allowed to sleep in one of the special cabins. It was a two day trip. Luigi could hardly wait. Luigi walked around, and noticed how unusually nice the cafeteria looked. Red carpet, nice white table cloth, and such. Luigi overheard a conversation from the captain, about turning the ship into a passenger liner.

"Well, off I go."

The next day Luigi woke abruptly to some loud booming and what sounded like screams. Luigi was completely terrified, but gathered courage to step out the cabin. He looked to see a toad sailor running like heck.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The toad was just shrieking and was jumpy, as he stuttered the word,

"Pirates!" (I know, even more clichéd)

Luigi thought that was foolish, but he had faced pirates before. He stepped outside to the stern of the boat. He saw a ship beside this one, but not a typical pirate ship.

"An airship!"

Luigi remembered facing these before a long time ago, a while before meeting Daisy. The airship was a menacing sight, a large wooden ship floating in the sky. Then he remembered who commandeered those. Bowser and the Koopas. Luigi noted the Koopas zip lining down to the cargo ship. Luigi fought the Koopas, knowing how to deal with them, then something hit Luigi in the back of the head.

Luigi woke up tied to a support beam in the cafeteria. Luigi struggled until he heard footsteps; big heavy footsteps. Then he saw his old enemy.

"Bowser?! What are you doing? Why are you here?"

Bowser grumbled until he then pulled, from God knows where, a large 45 caliber handgun.

Luigi froze. His skin turned pale. Luigi never saw a gun like that, maybe a laser gun, but those just hurt really bad. This gun _kills_. Luigi could already tell what would happen.

"Wha… Why?"

"My spies told me Mario would be here. Oh well. It's not a total loss. You've still been a pain in my ass to me, and my Koopa army, so I gotta do this."

Bowser cocked the pistol, and put it up against Luigi's head.

"Sorry, I gotta do this."

"No, you don't have to…"

"YES I DO!"

Knowing his fate was sealed; Luigi closed his eyes, and decided to utter his last words:

"Daisy… I love you…"

Everything in Luigi's world went black.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom…

Daisy was enjoying a picnic with Peach and Mario. Daisy, all of a sudden, felt as though something was wrong. She wasn't telepathic or anything, but just felt it as if it were instinct. Feeling nervous, Daisy talked to Mario and Peach.

"Guys, I think something's wrong. I think something happened to Luigi."

Mario and Peach just wondered if Daisy was used to being without Luigi. But Daisy felt this unusual sensation in her heart.

"C'mon! I'll call him."

Mario grabbed his cell phone and dialed Luigi's number.

Meanwhile…

On the cargo ship, Bowser and the Koopas left the ship in ruins. There were no injuries, at least so far. The captain searched his ship for his special guest until he looked in the cafeteria. He saw Luigi lying face flat on the ground.

"Mr. Luigi?"

The captain slowly walked up to Luigi, thinking he was unconscious. Then, he saw something stained against the red carpeting.

"Is that…?"

The captain neared closer. He patted Luigi on the shoulder to try and wake him up. He then turned Luigi's body over. What he saw next made him sick.

"Oh, dear God!"

Luigi was shot in the chest… and was killed. The blood from his wound blended in quite well with the red carpet. At least Bowser was man enough to shoot Luigi in the chest, so he wouldn't look badly damaged for his funeral. The captain was speechless, and what scared him more was when he heard Luigi's cell phone ringing. The sound startled him at first, and when he realized it was a phone, it scared him even more. What was he supposed to tell them? Then, he took a deep breath, an pulled the cell phone from a pocket on Luigi's overalls. The caller ID read: Mario. "His brother…" he uttered. The Captain answered.

"He... hello?"

Mario didn't recognize this stranger's voice.

"Who is this?"

"This is the captain of the ship your brother boarded."

"What happened to Luigi?"

Those words Mario said were enough to make Daisy worry so much, she cried. Peach tried comforting her as the conversation contined.

"Sir… your brother is…"

"What?! What happened to him?!"

"Your brother Luigi is dead."

Mario stood there for a minute silent, his mind not being able to process what he had just heard.

"What?"

Mario was speaking more silently than a mouse.

"Your brother is dea…"

Mario didn't let him finish.

"How!? What happened!"

Mario was now shouting, startling both princesses.

"I believe the Koopas did this to him. They shot him."

Mario just lost it as he shouted,

"Bowser! You son of a bitch!"

Daisy ran up to Mario and grabbed the phone.

"What the hell happened to my boyfriend?!"

The captain felt terrible. He was at a loss of words.

"Miss, your boyfriend is dead."

Daisy dropped the phone and ran away. She now knew what had happened in her heart. The boundaries of her world were destroyed. She ran as far as she could, and screamed out in pure insanity. All of the Mushroom Kingdom, and maybe even the world, heard her anguished screams. Peach, in all the confusion, looked at Mario to see what had happened.

"Mario… What happened?"

"Luigi is dead."

Peach gasped, as she felt a rush of emotions fell in. Her friend, a kind man who saved her many times, had been killed. She worried about herself, Mario and most of all, Daisy.

"I… I…"

"I know."

As Daisy continued screaming, she felt as though she might have nothing to live for. The man who made her feel alive, was now dead. The best thing to happen to her, was now gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, a funeral service for Luigi was held later that day

Later, a funeral service for Luigi was held later that day. Abrupt, yes, but everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom paid their respects to Luigi, a hero and a friend. Everyone from the cargo ship crew, to the Sarasaland residents came. Even Wario and Waluigi came. Wario felt mere pity for Luigi, while Waluigi just came to salute his long-time rival. They've been through a lot, and even Waluigi was sad it now ended. He secretly wanted to kill him, and was sad Bowser beat him to it. Everyone had something to say, a speech honoring the green hero. Being forced to listen to them talk about him, Daisy was still going insane, not letting herself believe he was dead, despite clearly seeing him in an open casket coffin, lying there motionless, devoid of life. Mario was just ready to say his part.

"Thank you all for coming. Today, we honor the untimely loss of Luigi, a brother, a hero, but most of all, a friend. I remember the first time me and Luigi…"

As Mario continued, Daisy tried to shut out his voice. Peach then spoke, soon after Toad, the Kongs, Wario, and Waluigi, who said, "I always hated that green twerp. But god damn it do I respect him." Soon enough, Daisy had to go up. The only sound she made since learning of his death, was screams, and cries. She hadn't spoken a word, and didn't know what to say. She was the only one that didn't act calm, yet who could blame her. She lost the man who she loves. Daisy walked up, and cleared her throat.

"Luigi, was my friend, and my lover, and he died, for me. Because he loves me. Because…"

Daisy all of a sudden was sobbing uncontrollably not being able to take it anymore. In her speech, Daisy now blamed herself for Luigi's death. Because he loved her, he went on the ship and ended up being killed. Daisy ran out of the church where the service was being held, sobbing along the way. She was losing her mind, and while she just ran out of the funeral of her love, Daisy needed to clear her thoughts.

* * *

She ran, crying, to an old forest that seemed desolate, along the edge of a cliff. She leaned against a tree and took deep breaths. She looked back, and it seemed no one had followed her. She looked back on the thought, of blaming herself.

"No," she spoke out loud.

"He wouldn't have wanted to die any other way. To die because he loves me."

Daisy looked back, and suddenly remembered who did this to Luigi. She remembered the name Mario shouted out. Bowser. Suddenly Daisy went from uncontrollable sorrow, to uncontrollable rage. She stormed out in the direction to Bowser's castle.

* * *

There it was.

Bowser's castle was a large menacing structure. It was unusual in Bowser's castle. The environment changed from lush green grass, to lava, and volcanic rock. The sky went from blue, to an orange/reddish color. "This is what hell must be like," she thought. She approached the gate. Daisy was stopped by two Hammer Bros., and a handful of Koopas.

"Halt! Who dares approach the domain of the almighty Bowser?"

Daisy replied with her fist to the Hammer Bros.' face. The other Koopas simply shrieked and jumped back. The remaining Hammer Bro. readied his hammer and entered a threatening a stance. She merely mopped the floor with him and the rest of the Koopas. A Koopa on the ground grabbed a radio.

"Quick! Send reinforcements! Someone threatens our master!"

Daisy slapped the Koopa and grabbed the radio.

"Right. I'm here to see Bowser. Nothing you can do can stop me."

She smashed the radio on the ground and marched off, beating up any Koopa in her way. Her wish to avenge Luigi was growing stronger. She then looked in every room in the castle, until stumbling upon what looked like a throne room. A big throne made of volcanic rock and embedded rubies and such was at the center. She looked around for Bowser. She noted a board on the wall. Several things were on this board, including notes from Bowser to himself, a picture of Mario with darts on his face, and such, but one thing in particular stood from the rest. A poster with photos titled, "People to kill to achieve world domination." Mario, Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, and other's photos were posted. What angered Daisy most was a photo of herself, as well as a photo of Luigi, with a crudely painted red x over his face. She looked around and found a handgun on the counter of a desk. The very weapon Bowser killed Luigi with. Daisy had a feeling that Bowser used this, and was certain of one thing; Bowser must die.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

She turned to see none other than the Koopa King.

She replied with, "Avenging my love."

Daisy pulled the gun off the counter and aimed it at his head. Bowser just chuckled.

"Whatcha gonna do huh?"

"Kill you."

Daisy was speaking in the coldest, harshest voice she ever spoke in, and even made Bowser a little nervous.

"Heh. You don't have the guts."

"Try me."

Daisy shot Bowser on his knees. He quickly fell on the ground. Bowser chuckled again.

"So what will killing me do for you? Your guy is dead! Nothing can bring him back!"

"SHUT UP!"

Daisy shot him again, but shot him on the shell, leaving him unhurt. She was now seething with rage. She would've pulled the trigger, but something was on her mind. Bowser had a point. What would killing him do? It might provide some degree of peace in her mind, but wasn't sure. And, what would Luigi do in her place? Luigi is a kind man, and would never kill anyone. She lowered the gun. Bowser laughed evilly again.

"Heh, you wouldn't kill me. I knew you wouldn't."

Daisy was frustrated, yes, but wanted to keep her peace. She dropped the gun on the counter. Unexpectedly, dropping it triggered the gun to fire, shooting Bowser in the head, killing him instantly. Daisy was shocked, mixed with shame, gladness, among other emotions rushing in. Nothing could reverse it now. Bowser was dead. Though the world was a better place without him, she couldn't forgive herself for killing another. And Luigi was still gone. And Mario and Peach could never let Daisy hear the end of killing someone, even if it is Bowser.

* * *

She kept walking away from Bowser's castle, with Luigi still on her mind, she went into her state of sorrow and went walking until she came across the cliff she was at earlier. Luigi was still on her mind. She was nothing without him. And now her friends could never forgive her for murder. She was about to make a life changing decision, or rather, life ending. She looked at the bottom of the cliff. It was a long way down, with jagged rocks everywhere. She needed to be with Luigi, and even if this doesn't reunite the two, Daisy now has no intent on living anyway. Night was falling. The moonlit horizon reminded her of their night not too long ago, and encouraged her ever more to jump. She sighed, and readied herself. She heard Mario and Peach's voices off in the distance to stop what she is about to do. She didn't listen. She jumped off, and saw every thing around her move awfully fast. She barely heard Mario and Peach's screams, and futile screams for help. Deciding this is a good time for last words, she said her final words…

"Luigi, I love you."

Everything in Daisy's world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy opened her eyes, and all she saw was a bright white light, and for a moment, she thought she knew she was dead

Daisy opened her eyes, and all she saw was a bright white light, and for a moment, she thought she knew she was dead. Her eyes then focused, and revealed a familiar setting. Windows, dresser with mirror, closet; Daisy was confused until she saw a familiar flower emblem on the wall. This was… her room. Daisy didn't understand, and her eyes wandered until she found the one thing that brought happiness in her soul.

"Luigi!"

Luigi was sleeping soundly next to her. She saw she was sitting in her bed, and couldn't piece it all together. Until, memory came flooding back to her. It was the next morning from the night Luigi and Daisy did "you-know-what."

"It was just a dream?" (Sure, call me clichéd, but whatever)

Daisy was still in disbelief. Awaken from her talking, Luigi woke up, still half asleep. He gave her the same smile as in her "dream."

"Hi."

That same word from her dream. Daisy quickly hugged him tight, wishing she'd never have to let go. Nothing could describe the happiness in soul.

"Oh Luigi! Please, don't ever leave me!"

Luigi scratched his head, and yawned. Luigi couldn't understand how important this was for her, but he answered in a serious, half-sleepy tone, and said,

"Daisy, I love you. I would never leave you."

Daisy didn't feel convinced, and was a little sad he didn't understand the full extent of her wish. She soon found him snoring on her shoulder, still sleepy. Daisy laughed; laughed at the whole dream thinking there was nothing to worry about and everything would be back to normal. She sighed and said softly, as to not wake Luigi,

"You know, I wonder if I am really dead. This certainly is what my heaven is like."

She looked at Luigi, sleeping on her shoulder, and smiled.


End file.
